Love Potion Commotion
by Puckabrina 4evers and evers
Summary: I was destined to get my revenge on Puck but I didn't mean for it to turn out like this. I didn't mean for him to fall in love with me . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my 3rd fanfic. Please don't hate me for writing this and not finishing Two Can Play This Game. I've been wanting to write this for awhile and I felt bad that I hadn't finished Party Time but I did! If you haven't already checked it out do that! Sabrina & Puck: 14 and Daphne & Red: 10. Anyways here's the first chappy! I don't own Sisters Grimm. **

Thrid Person's POV

Sabrina screamed bloody murder when she woke up. Beside her was a giant lion and he looked hungry. He roared at her and she screamed again.

"What are you screaming at?" Daphne asked as she sat up. She saw the lion too and screamed. They ran out bed and to the other side of the room. The lion was blocking the door.

"Granny Relda! HELP!" Sabrina screamed.

"Maybe he's a friendly lion." Daphne said as she hid behind Sabrina. The lion roared and hopped on their bed.

"Wait a minute. Since when do lions live in Ferryport Landing? PUCK!" Sabrina screamed.

If possible, the lion started laughing. Sabrina walked up to it and gave it a right hook in the nose. The lion morphed into Puck who was lying on his back complaining.

"You didn't have to punch so hard! My nose is bleeding." he whined.

"Then _think_ the next time you want to scare me!" Sabrina shouted. Granny Relda appeared in the doorway.

"Lieblings, what's going on?" she asked.

"Puck turned into a lion and scared us." Daphne said.

Granny pointed a finger to Puck. "Puck, it's too early to be doing this. You knew Sabrina would scream."

"That's why I did it. But it backfired. Look what she did to my nose." Puck said uncovering his nose.

Red liquid was dripping from it. "Nice punch, liebling. Self defense is your strong suit." Granny Relda said, admiring Puck's nose like it was a piece of art.

"You aren't going to say anything?" Puck asked angrily.

Sabrina smiled triumphantly. "You got what you deserved."

"Yeah! You were being a jerkazoid." Daphne said sticking her tongue at Puck.

"Come with me Puck. I'll fix your nose." Granny said. Puck followed her out of the room and into the bathroom.

"Let's go downstairs. I'm making myself some breakfast." Sabrina said checking her knuckles for blood.

"Why don't you wait for Granny to cook?" Daphne asked as the sisters walked out of the room.

"I really don't feel like eating elephant skin pancakes." Sabrina said with curling lips.

"Elephant tastes pretty good." Daphne said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"You think everything tastes good. I could give you dog chocolate and you would eat it happily." Sabrina said going into the kitchen.

"That's gross!" Daphne said wrinkling her nose.

"So is eating elephant. That's animal cruelity Daph." Sabrina had started making a bowl of cereal while Uncle Jake came through the doors holding a big pink box.

"Donuts!" the Sisters Grimm cried.

They reached in and took two each.

"Someone's hungry. By the way, I heard some screaming when I got close to the house. What was that about?" Jake asked taking a donut for himself.

"Puck." the sisters said with a mouthful of donut.

Jake gave an understanding nod.

"You should have seen what Sabrina did to Puck! He got a bloody nose." Daphne said.

Jake raised his eyesbrows at Sabrina who grinned with pride.

"He turned into a lion and scared us. That scream you heard was me. When I figured out it was Puck I gave him a piece of my mind and taught him a lesson." Sabrina beamed.

"Nice job 'Brina. You have one heck of punch." Jake said.

The Grimms ate their donuts, though Jake and Sabrina had to pull Daphne away from the donuts to save some for Granny and Puck. When they did come down Sabrina nearly choked on air laughing at Puck. He had a huge bandaid on his nose and the beginning of purplish bruises around his nose.

"This certainly is a change. Don't ya think Mom?" Jake said.

Granny giggled. "Certainly Jacob. Are those donuts?"

When Puck heard the word 'donut' he nearly had a panic attack.

"My donuts!" he cried.

"NO!" Daphne shouted. They started wrestling over the donuts which they ended up getting two each.

A shy-looking Red descended the stairs with a pale face.

"Red, you look terrible. Are you feeling OK?" Granny asked.

Red shook her head. "I heard horrible screaming and I was scared. Was someone hurt?" she asked with a small voice.

"Sorry to scare you Red. You see, there was a lion in my room and-" Sabrina started saying.

"Lion? Where?" Red asked darting behind Granny Relda.

Granny chuckled and said, "It was only Puck liebling. He scared Sabrina and Daphne."

"Why is there a bandage on your nose?" Red asked.

Puck scowled and started pouting about how ridicioulous the bandage was. Sabrina had to bite her tongue so she didn't laugh.

"Puck, it will heal soon. Now you should start getting ready for school." Granny said.

"I call dibs on the shower first!" Sabrina shouted before anyone could talk. Daphne frowned and claimed she was about to say that.

"I beat you to it." Sabrina said cockily going up the stairs.

She heard Puck saying something while Daphne gasped and laughed her head off. Sabrina didn't care one bit because she had the shower first. After picking an outfit, warming up the water, and taking off her pajamas Sabrina was in the shower. She shampooed and conditioned her hair but sadly failed to notice that her shampoo wasn't shampoo at all. It was dye. When she stepped out and saw herself in the mirror she screamed. Sabrina was now a redhead that had unnaturaly bright red hair.

"Puck is so dead!" Sabrina shouted. She got dressed quickly and thundered downstairs. "Where is Puck!" she shouted.

Daphne laughed so hard she started rolling on the ground while Jake smirked.

"Oh my liebling! What bright hair you have." Granny said.

"I like it. It brings out your eyes." Red said. Of course. She liked red hair.

"Well, I think it looks fabulous!" Puck said from behind Sabrina. She turned around quickly and tackled the fairy.

"Change my hair back now!" Sabrina shouted angrily as she pinned Puck down.

"I don't know how to." Puck said.

"Do you want to be punched again? Change it back now!"

Daphne tried to pull Sabrina off of Puck but Sabrina had a death grip on him.

"I can't. Dye it back to the orginal color." Puck said.

"I can't go to school like this! You know I can't!"

Puck grinned evilly. "That's why I did it. Duh."

Jake started pulling on Sabrina too but it still didn't work.

"You are in no position to duh me. I will put you in a full bodycast." Sabrina threatened with a flaming rage in her eyes.

Puck sensed how angry she was and said, "I'm sorry! Get off me!"

Sabrina would have punched him if Granny hadn't pulled her away to.

"Let me go! I need to punch that little wretch!" Sabrina shouted.

"Control your anger liebling. Calm down and then we will let you go." Granny said.

Sabrina flailed for some time before she realized there was no way her family was letting her go. Puck watched like it was the most entertaining movie ever.

"Fine." Sabrina said darkly. She took a few deep breaths and then her family set her down. "Thank you." she said.

"OK, let's proceed with day, shall we? Daphne, go take your shower. Red, go pick out your outfit. Puck, you too." Granny said.

Everyone went to where they were supposed to go. Granny started cleaning the kitchen while Jake read the newspaper. Daphne and Red raced up the stairs before the message even made it to Sabrina's head. She went upstairs with Puck and stopped him on the top step.

"Move aside Grimm." he said trying to push Sabrina out of the way. She held her ground.

"I _will_ get revenge so watch your back." Sabrina said. She moved aside so Puck could pass. She tripped him.

"Hey!" Puck called as Sabrina walked away.

"Watch your back." Sabrina said as she went into her room.

**So what did you think? Press the pretty little blue writing tha says review OK? And if you send me flames they will be tarnished by my awesome writing skillz! REVIEW!(Pretty please? I 'll give you some cookies!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wats up my peeps? Thanks for reviewing! Sorry if the 1****st**** chappy was boring. I hate all my 1****st**** chapters cuz their sooo boring. But this one will be exciting! I don't own Sisters Grimm, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (I sort of used one of J.K. Rowling's ideas), or Alice in Wonderland (sorry, that was random). Enjoy! **

Sabrina's POV

I sat in my room checking how much money I had. Sixty dollars. Good, I had enough money to buy some dye that's normal for me. After packing my backpack I thought of ways to get Puck back. Nothing came to mind.

Daphne came into the room with her hair wrapped in a giant towel. She was frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Daphne pulled off her hair towel and I gasped. "Your hair . . ." I started. She put up a hand for silence. "Don't say a single word about my hair." she said. I kept my mouth shut.

"After school I'm going to buy some dye. Wanna come?" I asked. Daphne nodded and looked at her hair in disgust.

"Who even sells this color?" Daphne said. Her hair was barf colored. It was super gross.

"We need to prank Puck back. I think we should get even." I said. Daphne nodded in agreement.

"You know what that means, right?" she asked with a wide grin.

"To the mirror." I said. We had gotten a new mirror since Mirror was evil. We didn't talk about him much because it usually resulted in tears and fights.

Daphne put on her bathrobe and we went into Uncle Jake's room. That's where the mirror was kept.

"Jerry? Are you there?" Daphne asked. The friendly face of Jerry appeared.

"Nice to see you. Whoa, what happened your-"

Both of us put are hand up for silence. "Puck." we said. Jerry nodded.

"What can I help you with today ladies?" Jerry asked as we stepping into the mirror.

"Revenge." I said. Jerry thought for a moment.

"I know just what you need. A potion. Lucky for you that's what I specialize in." Jerry led us to a room that had been labeled: _Specific Potions_.

"What's a specific potion?" Daphne asked in awe.

"Say you have a potion that can turn someone into a frog. It would be just a normal frog. But say you wanted it to be an African toad then you would come here." Jerry said.

A smile crept across my face. "Perfect. Can we take a look?" I asked.

"Sure." Jerry opened the door and Daphne ran in.

"This is amazing!" Daphne cried.

There were potions of all different colors, smells, and looks. I saw one that was aqua in a vial shaped as a dolphin.

"I think I have the perfect one." Jerry said taking one vial off the shelf. The potion was the color of milk in a vial shaped as a soda can.

"What does that do?" Daphne asked. "It looks like milk."

"Don't let that deceive you. This is a Sticky Lips potion. It sticks a person's lips together for about an hour. I think it would teach Puck a good lesson." Jerry said.

I wasn't really paying attention. I had wandered to the far corner of the room. On the shelf stood a potion that was rainbow. The vial was shaped like a swan.

"What's this one?" I asked taking it off the shelf.

"Don't do that!" Jerry warned. I took off its cork and was surrounded by wonderful aromas. I smelled my favorite things in the world: candy, fresh laundry, mint, hot cookies, Granny's _normal_ apple pie, and finally a clean Puck. Don't judge about the last one. He smelled and finally took a shower and we were all so happy!

"Give that to me now." Jerry said snatching the vial from my hand. I was shook from my daze.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I smelled my favorite things in the world." Daphne said dreamily.

"This is a very powerful love potion. The thing about love potions is that they're very hard to reverse. They're very dangerous." Jerry said putting the cork on.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, if it doesn't wear-off or be reversed then the drinker will most likely stalk the one they fell in love with which is the first person they see after drinking the potion." Jerry said putting the potion on the shelf.

"That's perfect! We should make Puck a love-sick puppy!" I said.

"That's not such a good idea, Sabrina. Puck would probably get a restraining order." Jerry said.

"Even more the reason to do it." I muttered.

"I like the Sticky Lips potion. Puck would get in huge trouble." Daphne said. She inserted her hand into her mouth like the idea excited her.

"And I don't think your grandmother would appreciate me giving you such a powerful potion. Go with this one." Jerry said handing me the milky potion.

"Take it Daphne. I can't be around magical things." I said feeling a little bit of that fake power. Daphne took the potion and started walking out of the room with Jerry.

"Sabrina hurry. School starts soon." Daphne said.

I took one last look at the love potion. I thought of all the times Puck pranked me: Bomb barding me with horse crap, turning my hair red, scaring me out of my wits numerous times. I grabbed the potion and stuffed it up my shirt.

I warned Puck, I thought. He better watch his back.

**I think I made Sabrina really evil in this chapter. I like evil Sabrina! I'll update soon. Please REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3: AN

**Author's NOTE **

**Sorry to leave you AN but I need to or else I might explode! I came up with a challenge I absolutely need to write or else I'll forget it the next day. So, check out Love Potion Commotion on 6-05-11. **

**This goes for all my stories. I swear to God I will have a chapter on every story by that date or sooner. KEEP AN EYE PEELED! PS My challenge is called The Song Challenge. Check it out. **

**From: Puckabrina 4evers and evers**


End file.
